


Royaume Du Beurre

by PrislyDawn



Category: Butter Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: The V verse of blogthegreatrouge inspired mixed in with a supposed to be joke.





	1. ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterapplego](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Butterapplego).



It was an average day around the Royaume Du Beurre. The Queen Beurre walks around her courtyard being followed by her guard/priestess. She watches her children draw and paint, wanting to join with them as well. Until from out of the sky a skeleton with wings came with scrolls on his hand. 

The queen diverted her attention to her messenger "Ah Venny how's the kingdom going along"

"Going fine my queen except for the rebellion" they both looked at the guard/priestess

The queen's voice slightly annoyed said "Prisly can you please tell them to stop" 

She said to then giggling "Though yes my loyalty is all for you but also the rebellion besides they don't hurt anyone...... right Venny?"

Venny disappointed replied "I'm afraid she's right" him and the queen were not amused as the priestess was. 

"Ha I told you just let us start it and.... "

The queen quickly backfired "I will not appoint myself as a deity to your silly beliefs!" 

"Whatever you say, if you want it to stop so badly why can't ask the royal magician" the queen was infuriated

"I WILL NOT USE SPELL FOR THIS NONSENSE" everyone looked at the queen now flustered "I um... ahem" she breathes in and out "Prisly I know your a bit sociopathic but alright I'll ignore this as long as they start revolts which will turn into bloodshed it is alright"

"Or you use your resident vampire to hypnotize you guard" said the newcomer behind them 

"No need Sai" the queen sighs looking behind herself

Prisly looks behind herself as well "Hello there resident vampire! How's the Eve and Lossi also the murals?"

"Eve is fine! She's just going around the garden and forest. Also no word about Lossi to you Prisly" 

"Hehehe you know me well and I know what you do to your spouse" she giggles some more the queen questions on why is she her guard again. 

He slightly blushes but comes back being serious "and the murals they're going well"

The queen smiles upon hearing "Good good then"

Another day in the Royaume Du Beurre (Butter Kingdom)


	2. An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour held by Aurore in her perspective. Introducing everyone as much as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I wrote the more I think this should be original. Anyway ENJOY!!!

In the castle the queen is busying herself with all the paperwork and affairs. The queen usually does not need my help so I, Aurore the guard and priestess of the queen shall give you voices a slight tour around the staff and kingdom. 

"Ready set go!" I cheer while everyone looks at me strangely

"She's talking to herself again" I hear from a person that I forgot their name was, what ever they are not part of this. Anyway back to the tour, Royaume Du Beurre is really like any other kingdoms but it is a more into arts and literature. Not saying there is not any other kingdoms like that just yeah. We just really like making stuffs and things, if that makes it simpler. 

I rush through hallways and into first is the throne room "This is where The Queen of Royaume Du Beurre, Queen Beurre, sits to hold council, to grant audiences, to receive homage, to award high honors and offices, and to perform other official functions and stuff" uhhh I guess that is it oh wait I forgot to introduce myself properly. I'm Aurore (Arrow-Rey), 19 years old, the Queen's personal guard and priestess of the Butter Religion..... that's not an actual religion but it should be that is why there is the rebellion going on to install it. I am a sorta a leader of it I guess but I dunno really. I shrug at that, it is weird self narrating. 

And the people in the throne room are wondering why I'm just standing and talking to myself. _Meh_ I got used to it anyway continuing. 

I walk into kitchen finding the mistress of this castle, ah the kitchen where are all the food is made, I am not really into eating. Anyway I found the mistress "Miss Faa the mistress of this castle" I bow to her "What are you doing?"

"As usually instructing around the maids and butlers of the castle you should know this by now" she looks at me strangely

"Ah well you see I just think that it is good to see you this time" I replied

"Please do not tell me you messed up something again" she looks at me suspiciously

I assure her "No no nooo.... everything is fine"

"Are you sure?" She looks at me straight in the eye

"Yes... most likely" I just looked at her in the eye as well

"Well-" she got cut off by the caregiver of the children, Mr (I think so right or Ms.???) Lossi the caregiver of the royal children and a magic skeleton. 

"Hello there **"Mr. or Ms. I'm in love with a vampire"** and a caregiver of the royal children"

He? She? Nah he looks at me annoyed "You just wanted to call me the first thing but continue it like it was an introduction also I am like I always say a-" I cut her/him (I have forgotten now) from telling their gender

I smile mischievously "It was"

Now both of them looked confused "To who?" Lossi said to me

I giggle "It's a secret"

"Anyway" Lossi continued "The children have used all the paint supplies and well you have the key like always" I am just in the background listening to them 

"All of them!" Miss Faa shrieked while Lossi nods

Well you audience have to meet the children or as Ripley shortly says, _"kids"_ ~~and I am bored of this conversation~~ so I excitedly asked them "Can I go along with you!" They both looked at me surprised still here "Is that a agreeable to you?" The royal children were really smart and artistic well expect no less from them but please do not pressure them on that. Well I can say they are smart because The first two or three days of the week they finish a week worth of lessons just so that they can spend the rest of their days free. The royal art room they are two of them, the newer one was for the children since they loved art they get each quarter of the room, though each quarter is equal to a medium sized art room, the children had to study hard for this big of a room cramming a month worth of lessons in a week. That is another reason why they are exceptionally smart. Their father however is a mystery nobody except the queen only knows. 

The mistress sighs "Well I am not obligated to say no so-"

I quickly cut in "Yes let us go" I grab their arms and dragged them to... 

_"Come on let us go!"_

"Miss Aurore?" 

_"I do not want to"_  
"Why?"  
_"Do not come near me"_  
**_"W-h-y d-i-d y-o-u l-e-a-v-e..._  
_I am so horrible right....."_**

"Miss Aurore!" 

_I do not know why, I just kept dragging and walking_

_ Aurore kept strangely silent. Faa gets her arm back but Aurore keeps on walking, thinking blankly of her surroundings. Faa left for the storage room for the supplies while Lossi walked with Aurore, worried about her expression  _

"MISS AURORE!" Lossi screamed at me. Whatever what was on my mind was lost as I snapped back to reality. 

"Ah! um..... Sorry, sorry I zoned out" Lossi looked at me worried while I wave my hand motioning to ignore it

"I-It is okay were here in the art room" I recognized at the doors in front of me. It is the art room, sorry guys but we are here, Miss Faa where is she? "Also Miss Faa left for the supplies when you were..... _"zoning out"_ that is what you call it yes?" 

He still looks worried but I replied quickly "Yes and let us just check on the children right" Lossi managed to return to their calm complexion "Also how is your boyfriend" I open the doors smelling every kind of coloring materials and seeing so many artworks. 

He looked slightly annoyed in the second sentence "Yes yes we should and he is fine, no you can not ask any further" I see the children using what was all left of their coloring materials "Hello children I am back with Aurore. Miss Faa will come here restocking your art materials" I looked at all the four children. I bow at them so does Lossi. 

"Hello Princess Apple Jam Beurre" 12 years old. Art specialty is in sketching just like her mother, she also likes making things that has honey in them. She is a real shy type though she's not afraid to speak high and mighty about her mom, anyhow but I know there is something beastly inside her. I know it was when I tried to get the scarf to make her more confident, it was quite the experience. 

Aj replied covering herself with her scarf "H-H-Hello Miss Aurore and Mr Lossi. Please call me Aj, it is better that way" so Lossi is a he. Next child then

I continued to the next one "Hello there Prince Splat Beurre" 10 years old, the only son. Art speciality is painting in general, unlike Aj they just follow what their heart tells them, oh wait also designing. He is more eccentric than Aj that is true, he really loves learning things as well. 

He said cheerfully "Hello there! Miss Aurore how's the rebellion and there is no need to be all formal and such"

"The rebellion is doing as it is and no it is for voices" to the next child who can relate to voices and craziness "Princess Marge Beurre you can relate right" 9 years old the craziest of the siblings also a skeleton like Lossi. Art speciality anything to do with wax and chalk. I look at her part of the room, unlike the others she draws on giant pieces of paper covering the whole side so whenever she's done she just gets a new covering. Though making wax figures, candles, and etc. she saved the corner for it. She says she can talk to yellow colored wax, that is why relatable in a way. 

"C'est tout à fait ainsi!" Marge nods agreeing she also said _"It is quite so". Finally the last child the youngest._

"And greetings Princess Regina-" she cuts me from saying her last name

"I think you should see the medic again Aurore" 7 years old. Art speciality sculpting and sewing. She's just as shy as Aj but whenever she talks to me she seems calm as she can be, it is strange but I don't mind it at least. "Are you wearing a chain mail dress" just like her mother told me

"Yes princess" the dress I am wearing is made of chain mail the clothe is just a cover for it to seem normal in a way

"And again with the heavy headgear" she is talking about my disguised (as a maid hat) foldable helmet I take pride in making it. 

"It is what Ripley says _"awesome"_ right?" We will talk about Ripley after this but right now someone came into the room

"Hello there Lossi~" I recognized that voice and it was not the mistress

"Get out NOW!" Lossi recognized it as well but too late. I quickly pushed Lossi towards them with a chain I pulled out of my dimensional box tying them both with it "NOT AGAIN"

"AURORE!" The vampire screamed struggling with Lossi

"Hello there Sai" though Sai with a some effort broke the chain "Darn I thought that would work well you could not do it in front of the children" and the children were surprised

"Aurore please do not do that every time both of us are in the same room" I shrug at that

"I said when I first tied you to a tree if you two kiss then you shall be together forever and nothing bad will happen. Since you still did not do it I am still tying you together" the reason why I do it since my apparently daughter and her other friends got trapped in trees and now they are married without any problems (Well most). 

"That is not needed in any way" Sai scoffed "I know I love Lossi with all my heart" Lossi was blushing really hard while the children were just awkwardly watching

"Oh uh sorry about the commotion children" I apologized Lossi was about to apologized as well until Faa went in

She went back in with the children's supplies along with butlers carrying also the same thing "Ahem... Lossi, Sai can you not flirt in front of the children and children here are your supplies. Faa and butlers gave them their supplies, some took the children's drawings, made clothes, dolls, and sculptures to the storage room made also especially for them. 

Marge finally went out of shock and asked "Where did you get that chain Aurore!!!"

Splat also asked "Yes it was quite strange"

"Sorry your highness-ses but I promised not to tell" it was from Spell I managed to bargain into giving be one. Actually the royal gallery is near I can introduce him now. "Well I have to go now farewell!" I bowed and leaved the room to the royal gallery. 

I passed by many portraits of the past rulers and paintings of the kingdom. Until I reached to the first ever painting of the kingdom. People who were not allowed by Spell can not really go to his workshop only a couple few did. I stepped through the painting, grinning. The funny thing is...... something I will not tell. I go down the winding staircase until I hear someone scream from below

"Aurore! Wassup up here ya gonna take ya crazy sauce mind in here browski" ah Ripley the castle's prophet or jester magician she likes to call herself with. The language she talked with is called _"90's lingo or fresh"_ I have found it quite interesting on how the future's people are like. 

"Whadup Ripley my bro" I laugh as I say it. 

"It seems your lingo is doing fine Aurore" I finally reached the workshop slightly dizzy. "Eyy welcome back" Ripley is wearing again her future clothes she calls it a _hoodie and jeans_ "I expected you to come here so I wore this" I see Spell in the corner making another potion once more. Spell the royal wizard the coincidence of his name is something his parents will be proud of. Anyway his workshop is humongous to say reason with the winding staircase. The feeling of magic is everywhere in here, magic really relaxes me for some reason it could any spell and I will be amazed.

"Aurore how am I not surprised you managed to come in again" he said calmly mixing a couple of things I can not remember.

"What can I say I am cold" she shakes her head "No wait I mean cool" she raises her thumb

"Whatever temperature you are does not matter on going through"

"Ya know she didn't mean by her temperature, she meant she's awesome" Ripley does the _dab_ something popular in the future

"Uhh huh...." he was concentrating on his potion

"What is that potion for?" I wondered since I always wanted to fl-

"A levitation potion...... " _pffft....._ like Ripley says

" _SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY_ " he was still concentrating on it

Ripley even though laughing uncontrollably said " _pfffffffffffffffft....._ good one Aurore!" She pats my back "You do know that money isn't what Spell wants right. Your lucky you have your daughters giving you things" It is true I have to find something rare or valuable for it. 

"You could be the first human to try it after I am done" he dropped what he said to be his last ingredient but then Ripley screamed

"Wait Spell don't mix that!" Too late

His potion exploded "I worked three days on that" this was getting awkward now

"Uhh Spell?" He looked at his exploded creation

"Yes...." he said sadly

"Just wanted to say thanks for the dimensional box" this is getting really awkward 

"It was no problem" he cleans his mess. 

"Hey Aurore let's go to the to da courtyard to met Eve ya dig" I nod as Ripley used a teleporting spell to the courtyard. The courtyard is one of my favorite places to stay, it was already night luckily all the lamps were lit. The crescent moon and stars appear on the sky, it is another calm night. Ripley snaps her fingers at me repeatedly. I hardly realized that I was laying on the grass. 

"So are you gonna be all emo and just stare into the sky or go to Eve" She said jokingly at me. Before I said anything though I heard someone coming in. "CHAT DAD!!!" Chuubi is here, Ripley calls him Chat Dad but we call him _Father Communication_ he is used whenever the queen goes in a different place. Since he knows how to speak every language known, that is why we call him that. 

"Bonjour comment allez-vous?" If you do not understand, it is French for _"Hello there how are you doing?"_ "Also to you Aurore how are you" 

"Been alright thanks!" Ripley remarked 

"I am fine thank you" I looked up to him from the ground "What are you doing here? Making your block by block sculptures?? Perhaps???" Chuubi makes this interesting sculptures with colored blocks and stacking them together to form usually landscapes but he made portraits before. 

He shakes his head "No no I was helping with Eve in the garden" I looked way behind him seeing Eve "Eve! Vous voulez parler avec Aurore et Ripley?" He said _"Want to talk with Aurore and Ripley"_

"Oui!" She quickly runs to us "Bonjour! everyone" Eve the only titled but not actually forest nymph. She comes help tend the garden since she uses it herself "Ah Aurore I was wondering if your daughter had a herb that I could not find around. If you see her ask if she has any spare agrimony" maybe I could go to my daughters next 

"How is Mar-Princess Marge, Aurore?" Chuubi has been close with the princess I do not know when or why nor care. One time I think he said that she is like a granddaughter to him. 

"She is fine Chuubi. With your help her language speaking skills has uplifted" 

He looks proud and smiles "I am glad that is so!"

Ripley interrupts "Aurore aren't you forgetting something" I think that is what her future sight has told her. She glances at Eve about to leave

Now I get the notion "Hmm?..... oh yes Hey Eve can I go to the forest with you" she looked surprised 

She nods yes "It is okay since I am asking you a favor as well" I stand and stretch out of my old position "On y va?"

"Oui" I followed her into the forest. 

《--------------------------------------------------》

After a few minutes going through the forest we finally reached her house with Byren in front. Byren was the forest protector I suppose I am not sure what his tittle I could say Eve's Boyfriend but I am not sure

Eve got to greet first "Je suis chez moi mon amour" she said _"I am home my love"_ She quickly hugged him "I brought Aurore with me" they both look at me

He greets "Hello there Aurore. Should you be with the queen?" 

"No she is busy right now so I am just wandering around" and giving a tour

"Ah I see would you want to join us?" Should I join them I wonder. I could not think any further since Venny flies in. I think I heard Byren mumbling under his breath saying "There seems to be more who wants to join" or was it "I wanted to be alone with Eve" maybe both

"Hello Venny how are you doing?" Venny the Queen's messenger and aerial guard. He only agreed with the messenger part to go to different lands with permission and reason. Also Eve's best friend

"Hello Aurore, I am fine just took a peaceful flight also Elizabeth is here and Eve" LIZI IS HERE!!! I jumped up high and uh he gives Eve a basket "Here are some berries from my travel" Eve giggles while Byren wonders why

"Oh thank you Venny and I am guessing you will go rush to the castle now, is that right Aurore" I smile and I did run back to the castle but I shall go through the town first. 

I run through the forest seeing again the crescent moon but I was not alone as I heard footsteps running nearby. I look around only to be confronted by Wolfy the kingdom's sorta werewolf it was a crescent moon so she was not so aggressive " Hello there Wolfy lovely moon"

"Hey there Aurore nice to see you but I got to run no-" until two jumped on her "Awww I lost"

"Got you mother" it was Timber and Wysteria the two daughters of Wolfy they had the wolf like features of their mom "Hello there Aurore" Timber greeted me

Wysteria looked around and asked "Where is Niko?" Only to come out from the trees. The spirit appeared tired looking. 

"Finally.... _pant_ caught up with you... " for a ghost she was breathless. Niko is actually the owner of Wolfy's body, every morning Niko takes control and by night it was Wolfy. 

"Great nice workout guys but where is Nister?" They looked around but only to be surprised by her popping out behind me. Nister was Niko's daughter unlike the first two she did not have any wolf like features just like her mother. 

"You... _pant pant_ guys are unfair _pant pant pant_ You are part wolf" she keeps breathing in and out then she finally got to breathe normally again. 

Niko said first "Great everyone! Want to go home now we are all tired as well" all of them did agree and we all went back to the village to their home. I was exhausted as well but I still have places to go. 

I excused myself "Farewell everyone I will have to go" I leave from their property, nice family _**wish I had one**_. I shake my head, of course I have one yes they are always traveling but still. 

Even though all exhausted all of them said "Farewell Aurore!" I walked to the the musical instrument store, to check on my guitar. 

I called out "Joel? Are you in here?" Joel the technician of musical instruments. 

He screamed "In the back!" I went through the door leading to the back room

"Watch ya doin?" He looked strangely at me, Ripley is really influencing me "Ahem I mean, what are you doing"

"Just arranging strings..." I looked at the shelf, I see strings for guitars, mandolins, violins, and more. He places them on where they should be "Are you here for your guitar?"

"Yes I just wanted to check on it" I see many other instruments as well woodwind, percussion, etc. It was always interesting to be here but being a guard and all makes my schedule packed. 

"I have to be honest it will take longer since not only you split it in half but also took horrible care of it" we both sighed

"Should I play another instrument in the remaining time" I looked at the other instruments in the back

He replied still arranging "I am not sure myself" I sighed and decided not to play another instrument

And excused myself "Well anyway then I guess I will take my leave, farewell" I went out and went straight to the castle. When going there I saw fancy carriages of Royaume De La Peluche. Lizi is here!!! I am already at the castle moat hearing a familiar joking voice and under water grumbling. Also more information on Royaume De La Peluche it is the kingdom that helps out imports to well import further. The Queen, Queen Peluche, is also an expert on making stuff items she is also fond in drawing. She has children as well. 

"Hey _Octi-pus_ , _water_ you doing down there. Do you _sea_ something interesting, or just in the _flow_ of the moat. You could have at least _waved_ how _aboat_ it _seariously_ hurts if your such a _beach_ since I have been here _whale_ for a long time but I can not stop _sanding_ you with puns" Jolene our pun executioner(or simply the executioner who might let you start thinking you want to kill yourself because of her unending puns). She is good at what she does though this happens every time even the queen can hardly take it. 

"Hey Jolene your really giving out a _wave_ of puns, I am _shore_ you gave Octi a really huge _tide_. I am _shore_ he is undeniably _washed out_ " we both laughed our hearts out until Octi decided to come out and grabbed us both with his tentacles up in the air. 

"I HAVE HAD IT, I HAVE BEEN HEARING PUNS FOR THE LAST 20 MINUTES AND YOU JOINED IN" well poo, he just dangles us up in the air "GIVE ME A REASON NOT TO DROWN YOU TWO AND LET YOU BE EATEN BY THE DIFFERENT HUMAN AND MONSTER EATING ANIMALS IN THIS MOAT" yes Octavior or short Octi, he and his brothers take care of the carnivorous animals in the moat sadly he is a victim currently of the (only figuratively in your head) pungeon 

Jolene added "Awww come on Octi I _fish_ to be let go. _Whale_ I know it is stupid to continue but your _seariously_ _Loche_ like a _mess of a monster_ "he grumbles as loud as he can and made us upside down. 

I **needed** to add "He is actually gonna _krill_ us, I _shell_ maybe stop but Jolene you totally missed the chance to call him a-" he places our heads on the surface on the water "a _moat-ster_ now he is going to start _Kracken_ us. _Sea_ You on the _otter_ side!" He was gonna dunk us on the water as hard as he can until Suffix caught me and Barnaby with Jolene. 

Suffix said to him "Phew just in time" I was still upside down though Jolene was placed back up on the bridge "Octi I see you tried to kill two people even when another kingdom ruler visits tsk tsk" I feel like the world is fading on me to be honest, I get dizzy crazy quick alas. 

Barnaby luckily said "I think Aurore is slowly dying" 

He quickly placed me on the bridge "Oh sorry" I laid there for a while until I got the strength to go stand again still dizzy but alive

I stretched and said "Thanks suffix" I accidentally on a impulse stroked his tentacles like I do with pets which he is not just an impulse also I was dizzy. 

He flinched "Hey do not do that"

I apologized quickly "Sorry sorry, I forget they were sensitive" then I quickly ran inside just to escape the awkwardness. I spotted inside though Swinkers and Skye though I just want to talk to them another time but to briefly explain those two are the ones who make candles and other wax things for the castle. The candles are for the chandeliers and some lamps. Swinkers is pretty child minded so Skye is with him every time. I finally went back to the throne room seeing finally Lizi. I was exhausted though but a bit of a happy reunion scene boosted me. " _ **LIIZZZIIII!!!!!**_ " I tackled hugged her

Until I got tackled hugged myself " _**MOTHERRRRR.......**_ " Could it be? I looked at whoever tackled hugged me

Someone complained "Pris that is no way acting when royalty is in front and same goes for you mother" It was my twin _a-parently daughters_ Pris and Kris I think they were visiting or got arrested in the other kingdom. 

Until I got tackled hugged again " _**GRANDMAAAA**_ " 

A child now complained as well "Century not you too..." seems Pris brought her daughters 

Lizi choked underneath " _H-Help me....._ " I carried everyone on me off of Lizi. Lizi breaths in and out "Still be able to carry boulders?" she continues to breath in and out

I glanced at my daughters "You do see these two alive and well"

Pris remarked "Awww thanks, we appreciate that you appreciate our efforts" I _hand_ out a hand Ti her. She gladly took it and stood up, dusting her dress. Also I am going to explain why I have daughters but a little introduction first. Pris is apparently the older twin and Kris her twin both are 29 years old. Pris has two daughters Century (the one who tackled hugged me) is her eldest and twelve years old while her sister Celeste is ten years old, they do have a half brother but he is not here at the moment the half brother name was....... I forgot oh well. Anyway my two apparently daughters said I was their mother which was first bogus, of course but the more they compared things about themselves and told secrets I never told anyone nor even wrote, I knew they were not lying (also Pris was the one who told me and experienced the tying to the tree thing). They said I disappeared from their life and nobody else knew when I disappeared or where and who was I. Then now I just appeared I guess, from how I woke up in this world it proves it. 

_"Hiya!"_  
_"Do you want an exit..._  
_we might not meet again....._  
_who cares right I am just here to welcome_  
_Bye....."_

Pris said out to me "Mother?" I snapped back to reality. 

"Oh sorry" I shaked my head to get the thought out

I heard someone in the background "Dissociating in front of queens" oh yeah, I am such an embarrassment. I look at the Queen Peluche. I bow to her and went out. Maybe Regina is right I need to see a doctor. I...... 

_Just as before Aurore continued walking and thinking blankly with the same expression as last time. Though awake she is at the same time unconscious. Until someone ran to her and snapped them out of their own trance._  
_She said in a shaky voice_ "L-Lizi? What was I doing, where am I going?" _Lizi had an expression full of nervousness and worry for her friend_

_Lizi then hugged her and said_ "Nothing nothing.... we were about to go to the courtyard yes"

"R-R-Really???" _She nods and walks her to the courtyard through the castle hallway. Elizabeth knows where she is going_ I shake my head whatever happened it was over. Strange all I remember was.... hanging upside down then black after that..... also being jumped on well on with the tour then! Also Lizi is the caregiver of the royal children of Royaume De La Peluche and also a great story teller though when not around the children they are pretty sad and depressing but amazing. She is also good in planning them as well. Wait a second she could not just leave the Queen Peluche's children "Where are the children?" Until I got tugged by them

A human girl greeted me "Hello Miss Aurore" It was Bling same age as Aj and her twin skeleton brother Chaching was the one tugging me. They have weird names I suppose but they are royalty. 

"Hello there children" I waved at them while they walked with me and Lizi to the courtyard. After a while we finally were in the courtyard. I checked the clock it was 10:30 p.m. The sky was the same as I last saw it. Lizi was officially dragging me. 

But something was bugging me.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


	3. Flying Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venny and Videl Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for my friend Butters. Just really late

It was a beautiful day the wind is gentle, the sky colors are gleaming, and the Queen of Royaume Du Beurre decided for to cancel all work. Venny the messenger decides to give one last message to a special someone it was already afternoon for in the morning he was preparing for the whole afternoon and doing minor work. Though as he flew to where his lover lived, he was sneaked up by Videl the one in charge for checking on imports and Venny's lover. 

He laughed and said "You thought I would have not guessed it by now" He paps his lovers head with his stubby hands. 

His lover sighs and replied "Well" kisses Videl "At least I know my lover knows me well enough" Videl slightly blushes

Videl smartly says "Well you are the royal messenger" he rolls his eyes and said cheerfully "Anyway where are we going" Venny held his hand

"I shall show you my surprise later in the noon time" they flew into different areas for each specific activities they love doing with each other //but since author doesn't know what they actually like doing together. I'll just skip this part..... sorry :( :( :(\\\

《--------------------------------------------------》

After all of that it was already going to be noon. The sky is ~~green, black, and blue~~ pink, red, and purple. With the sun going down and lamps turning on across the towns. 

Videl adored the view and said "It is another beautiful view today, is it not? So what is this surprise gonna be?" He looks at Venny with the memories if what they did today he was blushing and excited of what his lover was going to show him lastly. "Another fancy romantic dinner? Where in a high tree, mountain or a new restaurant or in the middle of the forest with the clear view of the moon and the stars" they both chuckled. 

Venny kissed him lightly on the lips and replied "Your right again but the place is none of those, here follow me" he took Videl's hand and guided him into the outskirts. Flying underneath the sky which slowly was filled with stars and the moon. They both breathe in the cold air that the night usually brought. 

Videl asked "Where we going?" Since the first below them became more and more clear it was more secluded and thick 

"We are almost there" Venny pulls him down to the ground in front of tree like any other trees in the forest big, tall, and had thick roots coming out. Well it does seem scary the forest was safe nothing suspicious "Here we are!" He started started scanning the branches

His lover says sarcastically "Another tree I thought you..." Venny grabbed what _seemed_ to be a branch and pulled it opening a entrance way "do... better..... did you made this?" Venny shook his head and lead his lover through the tree entrance going down. The stairs had a lot of space so their wings could fit in "Okay where are we going really going? I do not trust this"

Venny reassured calmly "If anything wrong happens I will protect you" they went through a tunnel after it didn't take any longer for where Venny was leading through but he blindfolded Videl before he can see it in the tunnel

Videl grunts "What is the use of this blindfold?! The tree opening was already a good enough surprise! But I trust you luckily" Venny took him to the center of the room. Videl heard rushing water as he got wet going in and some crickets with the brush of flowers on his legs, he was very excited what is this place. Venny slowly took the blindfold off and showed him the gigantic round enclosure. It had water falls coming out of the cave's wall covering it's sides around it with a lake on the other side of the room and behind it were crystals glowing as bright as the moon's light went through the hole above them reflected on the crystals. A field of flowers with so many different types, origins and colors also surrounding them with bright green grass to go along with it and five large trees forming a C. At the space between the tree's C formation was a giant glass table with ten stone thrones with pillows on each of them to make it comfortable but on the table they was a meal only for two. 

Venny smiled at his lover warmly and said excitedly in a calm tone "What do you think?" 

Videl hugged his lover "It is the most amazing place I ever seen.... but..... how did you find it" Venny shushed them

He assured him again "Right now let us just eat our diner but first say ah"

Videl rolls his eyes "Are you gonn-" he kissed him alright just for 15 seconds "Cliche much"

Venny looked confused "What??"

"I learnt it from Ripley"

"Ah okay then. Let us just enjoy the night sky and dinner shall we?" Videl nods and they continued their date. 

《--------------------------------------------------》

After dinner they laid on the field of flowers watching the night sky. With the moon... no the view still looking the same as before. Though even as strange as it was they didn't mind it was beautiful. 

Videl asked "Are you sure this place is safe?" Venny looked at him questionably but let's him continue "First even with the gigantic hole in the wall you can see the sky clearly with nothing in the way and yet outside we cannot even see this place or hear the waterfalls in it" Venny nods it was strange "All these flowers and grass are maintained well. Nobody came here yet though but a part of me thinks that this place....... frozen in time" Venny hears footsteps around the area

Venny sighed "I wish this moment was also" he sat up and looked around the area

Confused he asked "Why?" He sat up as well. 

"Someone is here to crash the party"

They screamed "GET OUT!" the voice was familiar but more mature and commanding also was unclear by the sound of the waterfall

Videl whispered to Venny "Is that voice Aurore's?" In the entrance was covered by the waterfall but two figures can be seen. Then they were surrounded by people carrying guns each of their faces mostly covered. 

Venny said calmly facing the two figures " **Woah** _woah_ **_WOAH!_** We meant no harm we just wanted to have our date here" they both raised their hands in the air just in case he then whispered to Videl "I am not sure considering her behavior to us meeting before but I am sure that is her voice"

The voice replied "I am sure they are many other places that you could be in"

"That is true but tell me is there any kind of place like this" he whispers again to Videl "We can just fly out of here. Ready yourself"

"No but it does not mean you can go in. You expected when a secret entrance is made the place itself is supposed to be a secret"

"True but before you kick us out.... NOW!" the couple flew up to the how above them

Another voice screamed probably the other figure "WAIT NO, DO NOT GO THROUGH THAT" too late what the two saw was not the forest but towns and another castle. Until they suddenly couldn't move their wings the feeling of trying is like them trying for the first time. They fell through the hole to be caught by the people surrounding them. 

Videl scared said "I... I can not move my wings... what is going on" 

The second figure said to them "Do not worry the moment you leave you can fly again"

"But..." the first figure said "You are not allowed here anymore or to speak of it" the couple nodded and were blindfolded. Then were lead by the strangers going out hearing a whisper when doing so "Sorry..." before unconsciousness took them. 

《--------------------------------------------------》

For the whole time the couple were blindfolded and the moment they weren't it was already dawn and they were in their rooms. Early in the morning they met and both knew exactly what to do. **Go. To. Aurore.** They found her at the courtyard alone, side by side they went to her but they met Elizabeth instead. With just smiling at them warmly but the two felt strangely scared out of nowhere. Nothing about Elizabeth or the atmosphere was scary. 

She said "Hello there messenger and his lover. Surprised to see me here? More importantly are you going to the courtyard to met someone. You will probably be thinking on how could I make such a assumption but it is an assumption" the couple were speechless both thinking that Elizabeth was the second figure but then she continued "Well.... sorry about... "

Videl replied "So you were the seco-"

"..... eating your surprise treat that the queen was gonna give you" even if she said that they felt scared "Sorry we did not know it was yours" Elizabeth rubs the back of her head "Well Aurore did not know so do not go wasting your time going to her. I was with her all night" the couple trusted that for Elizabeth was known to be trustworthy. 

"O-Oh okay then..... then we shall go part" Videl said and Elizabeth nods

Elizabeth turns around to go to the courtyard herself and said lastly "Do not go wandering in the outskirts woods, shall you?" She walks away. Venny and Videl both were feeling unwell almost collapsing the moment she left. Luckily maids were there to help them.


End file.
